With development of science and technology, various electrical devices enrich people's lives continuously and bring many conveniences. The electrical device has become an indispensible part in the people's lives or works, because it may be convenient and save resources in processing information.
In terms of portability and usability, etc, a panel computer has notable advantages as compared with a conventional notebook computer, while the notebook computer is superior in its strong hardware performance, terminal system, software application and the like. Therefore many consumers may purchase the notebook computer and the panel computer at the same time so as to apply them to different application scenes, since each of them has its own specialized skills.
Thus, how to integrate a plurality of usage modes into one electrical device and judge a usage mode corresponding to a current application scene efficiently is a focus being worth paying attention to.
Furthermore, with a development of the electronic technique, various electrical devices, such as a panel computer, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, an electrical dictionary, a video playing terminal, etc, have been applied to daily works and lives gradually. Each of these electrical devices has its own specialized skills and is suitable for different usage scenes and functions. For example, the advantages of the panel computer are that it is convenient to be carried, has functions such as handwriting recognition, voice recognition and has a strong entertainment, but it also has disadvantages of being difficult to realize a high speed character input, requiring assistance or support by hand as used, etc. the notebook computer has advantages of being convenient when used in works, suitable for the high speed character input and the like, but the portability and entertainment function thereof are inferior to the panel computer. Due to limitations on space, convenience, etc, it is difficult to carry several electrical devices.
Currently, it has adopted some measures to overcome the shortcomings in the electrical device. For example, for the supporting problem of the panel computer, it has developed a supporting bracket for the panel computer. However, this supporting bracket is two-point type and is difficult to support stably, and fails to overcome other shortcomings in the panel computer. Furthermore, a touch screen is applied to the notebook computer so as to enhance its entertainment function and convenience. However, a body, including the touch screen, of the notebook computer would shake easily when the notebook computer is operated by the touch screen, which may lead to inconvenience in operation.
Therefore it is desired an electrical device which may be applied to various scenes expediently and have a plurality of usage modes.
Additionally, when the usage mode of the electrical device changes, maybe structure or operation state of the electrical device needs to be adjusted, and implementation and state of each function in the electrical device needs to be adjusted, so that the electrical device may achieve an optimal function implementation effect. For example, in a video communication, different disposition of image collection units may be required for different usage scene of the electrical device so as to collect desired video image. Accordingly, it is further desired a solution which may implement the functions of the electrical device according to the different usage modes or usage scenes of the electrical device.